


Washing Your Hands Clean

by pomeranianking



Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomeranianking/pseuds/pomeranianking
Summary: Angel doesn't like Sage





	Washing Your Hands Clean

“I’m sorry Angel. I’m gonna be gone for the weekend and I can’t leave you alone. I’ll have you stay with a friend.” Ask That Guy said, petting Angel’s hair. Angel was sad. He didn’t want to stay with Ask That Guy’s friend. He was men and hurtful.

*

“Is this the newcomer?” Sage asked.  
“He is.” Ask That Guy replied.  
Sage observed Angel. He looked up and down all over Angel’s body. Smaller body, big eyes, and an okay rack. Not big but not too small. Angel hid himself.  
“Now, now. Don’t hide. I won’t hurt you.” Sage cooed, stroking Angel’s hair.

 

He lied.

The first time involved a lot of whips and chains. The second involved two big men take him on both ends.  
And then there was the one time involving watersports…

*

Ask That Guy dropped off Angel to Sage’s place, feeling guilt in some way. He didn’t want to leave Angel with Sage but he had no choice. The last time he kept Angel, it lead to Sage using… “physical force” on Ask That Guy. He’ll just drown out his guilt by buying another prostitute off the street.

“Are you ready for some activities today?” Sage asked in his chipper voice, a hand sliding to Angel’s breast. He could feel the vile in Sage’s voice and gulped.  
God help him.


End file.
